Flitter, Flutter...
by Artemis1
Summary: Mina organises a party at the beach and invites Motoki and Mamoru.... Usagi ends up alone with Mamoru....!!


Disclaimer : I don't own Sailor Moon =) I wouldn't be here in this sweltering hot  
summer country if I did own it!! *ahem*  
  
  
Flitter, Flutter...  
  
by Artemis  
  
-------  
  
*note* This sort of might be continuation to "Birthday Wishes" if you thought  
of it that way, but some of it doesn't add up so.... yeah ^^; Enjoy! E-mail me  
at emichan9@yahoo.com if you want to comment! Thanks!  
  
p.s. Mamoru and Motoki are in year 12, the girls are in year 10 ^^  
p.p.s. This is only a one part story!!! There's no more.... this is it!! ^^;  
"Why Won't You Say Something?" is also a one part story... I didn't quite make  
it clear for that fic, so I'll make it clear now ^^  
p.p.p.s. And no offence to Britney Spears or her fans ^^;  
  
-------  
  
"A beach party!?" Usagi mouthed to Minako during class.  
Minako nodded and threw her a note. Usagi opened up the note and read it.  
She wrote a reply back and all through the last 15 minutes of Science, they  
had a conversation about Minako and Makoto organising a beach party. As the  
bell rang for end of class, Usagi hurried over to Minako and Makoto.  
"We just have to invite a few other guys and we're done!" Minako grinned.  
"Are you sure?" Usagi asked cautiously. "Knowing you two, you've probably  
got some games planned...."  
"Don't worry Usagi, we'll make sure you end up with Mamoru!" Makoto smiled.  
Usagi didn't reply and blushed a little. The three girls left the class room  
to go invite the others.  
  
"Mamoru! Motoki!" Minako called them during lunch. "Hey, come over here we  
have to talk to you!"  
They obediently walked over to Minako, Makoto and Usagi.  
"Whaf if ith?" Mamoru asked while eating his sandwich.   
(He says -- "What is it?")  
"We've got a beach party planned and it would be better if you guys came," Minako  
told them and handed them invites. "See you there!"  
She smiled and then ran off with the other two girls.  
"Eh? Well that wasn't very convinving," Motoki laughed.  
"Leth'z go anawaa," Mamoru shrugged. "Goff noffin better to do..."  
Mamoru swallowed the last bit of his sandwich and grinned.  
(He says -- "Let's go anyway, Got nothing better to do...")  
  
"I've got to invite some of Rei's friends too, from TA Girl's School," Minako thought  
aloud. "Hmmmm..."  
"Really? Do you think they'd come?" Makoto asked, writing down a list of people and  
food.  
"I dunno, but hopefully they'll come!" Minako smiled.  
"So what exactly are you two planning?" Usagi asked cautiously, spotting "toilet paper"  
as one of the things on the "to bring" list.  
"Ohhh ummm not much," they giggled mischeiviously.  
Usagi eyed them suspiciously and then shrugged.  
  
At the day of the party, Usagi wore her two piece bathers. The top was a cute white   
and pink one with a rose printed in the middle. She wore her boardies and then just   
a singlet on top. It was already quite warm and it was only 3. She caught the bus to   
the beach and met Minako chan at the meeting spot. Makoto was watching their stuff   
and setting up everything. Rei was going to come a bit late with her friends and   
the others were meant to arrive soon.  
  
There were 15 people in total. Rei, Minako, Makoto, Mamoru, Motoki, Rei's five  
friends from TA, Ami, Naru chan, Unazuki, Asanuma kun and Usagi.  
"Hmm only 3 guys? Well this can't be too good," Usagi laughed.  
"This isn't even funny!" Mamoru frowned. "How the heck are we meant to do anything  
with only three guys!?"  
"You'll see!" Minako grinned.  
"I don't like that grin," Motoki smiled weakly.  
Minako turned down the music for a while as she announced the first game.  
"Everybody's heard of super soakers right?" Makoto and Minako grinned. "Well, we  
invented this game. It's sort of like hide and seek super soaker. What you have  
to do is we have a person who's 'it' and then everybody hides. There's a super  
soaker with the 'it' person, but they can't walk with it. When they find someone,  
they have to run back and get the super soaker and wet them as much as they want.  
Then the person who is found is another 'it' and then there's two super soakers."  
"We brought five, I think it's enough," Rei smiled. "Oh and if you want, you can  
gang up on one person or just go one on one. So when you've got about three people  
who are 'it', you can go out to find one person and soak them like crazy!"  
The rest of the group stood there, mouths gaping.  
"Are you crazy!?" they shouted. "We are not playing that ridiculous game!"  
"Awwww come on your party poopers!" Minako shouted. "I'm it! Now get going!"  
She grabbed a super soaker and wet everyone to get them going.  
  
Usagi hid behind some rocks and sighed. She didn't want to play this game!  
Then she heard voices.  
"Crap, Motoki! Where'd you go!?"  
It was Mamoru.  
"I guess I could hide here..." he sighed and appeared right in front of her.  
Usagi's heart jumped as they stared at each other for a few seconds. Mamoru  
looked back, then jumped behind the rocks right next to her.  
"Is Minako close by?" Usagi whispered.  
"Not really," he shrugged. "Just checked before I came here."  
It was quite calm behind the rocks with only the sound of the waves around them.  
"This game is stupid," Mamorou laughed. "And you know what? They're planning  
to play the mummy game as well!"  
"Huh?" Usagi asked. "What's that?"  
"Where you mummify people with toilet paper... haven't you played before?" Mamoru  
told her. She shook her head. So that's what the toilet paper was for!  
"How do you play?" Usagi asked.  
"It's usually a guy to a girl each, but I guess this time it won't be since there's  
only three guys. Anyway, the girl mummify's the guy with toilet paper... that's it."  
"Oh.." Usagi mumbled. "What's the point?"  
"None whatsoever," Mamoru smiled. "It's just stupid immature kiddy games."  
"Do you regret coming?" She asked him nervously.  
"Not really, it's okay. The beach is kinda fun on a hot day," Mamoru shrugged. "But  
the music is.... not my taste. It's all stupid Britney Spears music and stuff."  
Usagi nodded. Mamoru leaned in front of her to look past the rocks. He swore, then  
pushed Usagi down and he ducked on top of her. Usagi's heart didn't stop beating fast.  
She thought it would jump out of her chest. It seemed like hours and then Mamoru  
sat up.  
"Sorry," he mumbled.  
"It's okay..." Usagi replied quietly. "Was it Minako?"  
"It was three of them, Motoki, Minako and Rei..." he told her. "They would have killed  
us."  
Usagi wasn't sure whether she ever wanted this game to end now. It was nice out here,  
sitting with Mamoru.  
"I think we ought to find a different hiding spot.... They probably won't come back,  
but there's a chance they'll come around here," Mamoru whispered, leaning right next  
to her face.  
"Uh, sure..." Usagi stammered and couldn't turn her face in case his face was too close.  
Mamoru grabbed her hand and Usagi let herself be dragged further behind the rocks.  
  
They found a nice hiding spot and settled down. Usagi sat down, hugging her knees.  
Mamoru sat down quite close next to her, their shoulders almost touching. He brushed  
his fringe away from his eyes with his hand. They sat silently.  
"Do you think they've finished by now?" Usagi asked. "They might have forgotten about  
us and just started a new game...."  
"Probably," he laughed. "It would be very likely that they'd forget."  
They fell silent again. Usagi felt nervous all of a sudden. Come to think of it, she  
was alone with a guy where no one could find them! And she actually had feelings  
for him too. She dropped her arms to her sides and straightened her legs because they  
began to get stiff from being bent. Her hand accidentally touched Mamoru's and their  
fingers were overlapped. Usagi grabbed her hand back straight away, her heart poudning.  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
Mamoru didn't say anything. She was getting quite cold and his hand has felt warm. She  
wanted to take his hand, but she wasn't sure if she should. He wasn't really saying  
anything any more and her feelings were just too much for her heart to handle. Usagi  
gently laid her hand back on top of his. She didn't dare to look at him, but then she  
felt his hand hold hers tight. And the flitter, flutter of her heart became a steady  
beat as they smiled at each other.  
  
------  
THE END  
------ 


End file.
